Doll
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: "Kau ingin hadiah apa saat ulang tahunmu?" "aku ingin... Boneka. Seperti yang ada di rumahmu." Mei Misaki centric. Sisterly.


**Title:** DOLL

**Disclimer:** Another®Yukito Ayatsuji and Hiro Kiyohara

Doll®Hyori Sagi

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** "Kau ingin hadiah apa saat ulang tahunmu?"

"aku ingin... Boneka. Seperti yang ada di rumahmu."

**Warning:** OOC...? Pendek. Alur cepat. Mei Misaki centric

**A/N:** Maaf kalau beda dengan aslinya. Karena saya udah lupa-lupaan~ =w=b #pikun #digeplak

* * *

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu.

Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu apa itu keluarga dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Yang aku tahu, keluarga itu adalah sekumpulan orang yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak. Aku juga tidak begitu kenal dengan ayah dan ibuku. Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil dan ayahku jarang ada di rumah. Dia selalu bepergian untuk bekerja. Aku tak tahu apakah 'dia' juga termasuk keluargaku atau bukan. Aku sangat jarang berbincang jika kurasa tak perlu. Itulah yang menyebabkanku tak punya teman. Lagipula, tanpa perlu repot-repot mengajak mereka berbincang, mereka sudah menjauhiku dan menganggapku tak ada. Jadi untuk apa berbincang dan bermain dengan mereka? Tak ada guna dan untungnya. Satu-satunya temanku hanyalah boneka-boneka buatan ibu dan 'dia'.

Aku selalu sendirian.

Ya, kata-kata itu mengakar kuat pada pikiran dan hatiku sejak dulu hingga akhirnya suatu ketika, akar-akar itu tercabut hingga tak bersisa saat aku bertemu dengannya, Misaki Fujioka. Kala itu seperti biasa aku pulang dari sekolah melalui jalur baru. Aku memang senang menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari jalur-jalur baru yang mungkin dapat mengantarkanku lebih cepat sampai ke rumah. Saat tengah menyusuri sebuah sungai, mataku tertumbuk pada sesosok gadis yang sangat identik denganku. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Betapa tidak, aku seperti tengah bercermin saat melihatnya. Belum habis rasa terkejutku, sosok itu menoleh dan mendapatiku tengah terperangah melihatnya. Dia tak kalah terkejut denganku. Mata merah kotornya -yang identik dengan mata kananku- menelisikku dengan cermat. Segera saja dia berpamitan dengan teman-temannya dan menghampiriku yang mulai tersadar dari rasa keterkejutan.

"Kamu... Siapa?"

* * *

***DOLL***

* * *

Sejak itu, kami jadi sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Ditambah fakta yang didapat Misaki bahwa kami adalah saudara kembar, membuat kami semakin akrab. Mulai dari memperdebatkan siapa yang lebih pantas dipanggil 'Oneesan' sampai makan es krim bersama. Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Aku rasa, Misaki juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Aku ingat betul, kala itu aku tengah bertandang ke rumah Misaki dan bermain di kamarnya saat aku teringat bahwa beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya- kami.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa saat ulang tahunmu?" Misaki sempat tertegun mendengar pertanyaanku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan setengah menerawang, "aku ingin... Boneka. Seperti yang ada di rumahmu." Ah ya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku memang membawanya ke rumah. Misaki begitu antusias melihat boneka-boneka yang ada di tokoku.

Jadi karena itulah aku berusaha keras untuk membuat boneka tanpa bantuan 'dia'. Aku sering melihat'nya' membuat boneka. Jadi aku rasa, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Berhari-hari aku membuat boneka pesanan Misaki sampai aku rela membolos sekolah. Yah, toh tak ada yang sadar jika aku tak mengikuti pelajaran beberapa hari. Dan tak terasa hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku harus mengantarkan pesanan Misaki.

Hari sudah gelap ketika aku sampai di rumah sakit, tempat Misaki berada. Sudah beberapa hari ia tak bisa bermain denganku karena harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Penyakit ginjal yang dideritanya membuatnya harus terus terbaring di ranjang dengan infus yang tertanam di tangannya. Awalnya aku kira berita itu hanya April Mop, mengingat bulan ini adalah bulan April.

"Misaki Fujioka?" tanyaku cepat pada resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Dia baru saja dipindahkan ke kamar mayat. Nyawanya tak terselamatkan." jawab resepsionis itu dengan nada menyesal. Entah dia benar-benar turut berduka atau hanya sekedar tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Dimana?"

"Basement dua."

.

.

.

Sesekali kupandangi boneka digenggamanku. Kaku. Tak bergerak. Sekarang... Misaki juga sama dengan boneka ini ya? Tak dapat bertutur, tak dapat menghirup, hanya memandang dalam diam dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Dia... Menutup matanya. Benar- kan?

Pintu lift terbuka, aku segera mendongak. Belum... Belum sampai. Kenapa terbuka? Ah pantas saja. Pasti karena anak laki-laki ini. Yang terus memandangku diam-diam semenjak masuk lift tadi. Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?

"Kau ingin ke basement?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku melirik sekilas padanya. Untuk apa bertanya hal itu?

"Ya." balasku singkat, "aku ingin mengantarkan pesanan." imbuhku ketika kulihat ia akan kembali bertanya. Anak itu langsung terdiam, masih menatapku dengan heran sebelum berpindah menatap boneka di tanganku. Aku agak risih dilihat seperti itu. Untunglah sebelum dia bertanya macam-macam lagi, lift telah sampai di tempat tujuanku. Aku segera keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju lorong yang menghubungkan lift dengan kamar mayat. Kudengar langkah kaki yang mengikutiku. Pasti anak tadi. Aku tak mau ambil pusing dan segera masuk ke kamar mayat begitu kudengar langkah kaki yang mengikutiku tadi berhenti.

"Misaki, aku datang membawa pesananmu." bisikku pelan pada tubuh yang terbaring kaku dihadapanku. Wajahnya begitu tenang, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia pernah berjuang melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Damai sekali. Mau tak mau aku jadi tersenyum melihatnya. 'Kau tak pantas menderita, Misaki.' Kusingkap sebagian selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kuletakkan boneka tersebut di dekapannya. Setelah itu kututup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, kuharap dia dapat mendengarnya dari alam sana.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ane."

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
